Flying
by Mander Pander
Summary: A photographer/filmmaker fresh out of college falls in love with one of the Beatles while filming their newest film, Magical Mystery Tour.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**I started this new story a while ago and yet haven't finished it. I felt really bad about being behind on postings so I decided to give you guys a new meal to munch on while I'm away. I'll post a chapter whenever I feel like I'm depriving my readers. I really hope you all enjoy this one even though it's a mess. I enjoy reading it over and usually I hate reading my work over.**

**Enjoy!**

It started with a phone call from my second cousin on my dad's side. It had been forever since we talked but he had a great idea for a movie and I had just graduated from photography university. I guess when you're famous and you don't want to spend your own money, you use the people you know. I just couldn't believe he remembered that I loved filming and taking pictures.

I remember him. I would watch him from afar during family parties because I was too shy to interrupt his piano playing. He was older anyway and wouldn't enjoy me getting in his way. He showed me later to follow my dreams when I heard about his band that had made it big in America. We weren't extremely close then but we weren't distant either. My mother had told me to contact him and that was that. We were closer.

We sent letters back and forth; I would receive pictures of his band mates that no one would ever see and he would describe his week to me in great detail. I would return the letters with photos of my own of different things around town. He said I was a brilliant photographer. After about two years, the letters stopped and we never talked again.

Two years later and he called. He called for me, to help him.

That's how I got on a plane from Ireland to England. It didn't seem like a long ride but I slept either way. I pulled out my sketch pad from my knapsack then lit a ciggie. I had been introduced to pot while in university but had figured that it's probably frowned upon on the plane.

As soon as I pulled my charcoal out, the stewardess came by and instructed we were landing. Putting out my cigarette, and my paper pad, I prepared myself for the adventure of a lifetime.

**Day 1**

"Fay!" my head shot up from watching the steps of the plane to see my cousin, dressed in a fluorescent vest, running towards me with one of my old friends from an internship trailing behind him.

"P-Paul?" he threw his arms around me, crushing my camera against my chest and making me drop my bags. "Jane? Is that you?" my cousin took his arms back and looked at the red headed girl with the flowers around her neck.

"Hullo, Fay! I'm so glad to see you, it's been forever!" her arms came around my body too in a more gentle manner.

"It has! I'm really excited to be a part of this production!" my irish accent stuck out amongst the Liverpudlians, "Thank you, Paulie"

"Oh! It wasn't my idea! Jane was the one who thought of it!" my smile disappeared, realizing that my cousin wasn't the one who had acknowledged my existence. "We were talking one night and I didn't even realize you two knew each other! I mean, you're a brilliant photographer, cuz!" Paul patted my shoulder then picked up my bags. I followed him down the plane track and watched him throw them aside on the grass.

"Paul! I have expensive stuff in there!" I stomped my foot on the pavement and he looked at my temper tantrum with oblivious eyes.

"Come on, Fay, I'll show ya around" I nodded my head and Jane took my hand. She showed me the bus, the cars, the people in the bus, most extras, and the tents on the field where we would be staying.

"Why aren't we staying in a hotel?" Jane stopped in an open spot and placed a folded tent down on the ground.

"There isn't one close enough, besides," Jane got closer to me and whispered, "We can do whatever we want out here! So that means the boys and us can smoke as much pot as we want" my eyes went wide, I didn't think Jane as the type, but I believed it. "But of course, I'm not staying everyday like you are"

"Wait, what?" I did a double take and Jane laughed. She pulled me by the waist and started walking toward the bus again.

"I'm sorry, Fay, I'm only staying tonight and tomorrow. Then me, Cyn, Patti, and Mo are leaving. We don't stay around for the filming" we came closer to the bus, a great crowd was growing.

"Why not?" Jane's face twisted and she waved her hand in front of us.

"Sometimes the guys get a little crazy and we don't wanna be around to distract them" I nodded my head in understanding. "Come on, I'll introduce ya to the stars of the film!"

Many people were filing into the large and colorful bus but a small group of people were huddled together near the door. Jane pulled me along behind her to the group of people. She stopped next to Paul who put his arm around her then poked me. I was starting to feel like a third wheel to my cousin. "Mates, I'd like to introduce me cuz, Fay."

"Oh, so this is the cousin that you were sending letters to all those years ago!" one of them with a silly feathered hat said. I recognized him from the pictures I used to get as John Lennon. His round glasses stood stationary on his pointed nose. Even though he never wore glasses, I could still recognize him. He had his arm around a beautiful blonde girl that was much smaller than him but looked somewhat older.

"So now we have two Macca's on set, then?" I turned to the one who had spoken. He looked different from when he used to. His hair was longer, he had facial hair, and he looked older and wiser. Sunglasses hid his eyes from the world while a large blue suit hid his skinny body. He didn't have an arm around the woman next to him. I recognized her as Pattie Boyd, the model. "We won't be able to tell them apart!" George Harrison, as I recognized him as, laughed at his joke along with John. I looked to my cousin and he looked back, we look nothing alike!

"Shouldn't we be getting to filming?" the last and most calm of them said. He had large round sunglasses on that looked much like John's glasses but in sunglasses form. I always stared at the photos of him that Paul sent to me. He was their drummer and the last to join the group. His suit made him look slim, he always was after all yet his mustache made him look older despite the absence of wrinkles on his face. The woman next to him looked happy to be there. Ringo Starr smiled, catching me staring without my lense to hide it.

"You're not even in the first scene, Rings!" Paul exclaimed.

"How do you know? There is no script!" When I asked my dear cousin for the script, he sent me piece of paper with a circle on it. He actually spent the money to send it.

"Well, how about we put Fay in charge, she is the camera woman after all!" everyone's eyes were on me. What do I do? What do I say? A band that made it big in America was waiting for my instructions on a movie that had no plot, no script, no purpose! Just a band and a crowd of people in a coach bus.

"Lets start with a few practice shots" I pointed to the mobiles around us; a mini cooper, the bus, some bikes, "We can start with a race of some sort to draw the audience in and show them that the actors, you four, aren't afraid of a little danger" everyone stared at me.

"Paulie . . . I didn't know she was a Mick" I crossed my arms and looked at John because he wasn't listening to me.

"Does that matter anyway?" I asked him calmly and he smiled in return.

"Alright, mates, we better do what the lady says" John crossed his arms and went to the mini cooper with George trailing behind him. While I walked back to my bags to get my new camera, Ringo climbed onto the large coach bus to drive. Paul instructed everyone on the bus to exit, then climbed aboard one of the many bikes.

I lifted the camera onto my shoulders and stood in front of the everyone in the front. John and George stuck their heads out from within the car and Ringo watched me from the bus. All around me people stared, waiting for me to instruct them as their new leader. Paul rode his bike forward so he was in front of the camera.

"You gotta tell them what to do" so Fay McCartney mustered up her courage and told the cast what her idea was. Before too long, people were running and jumping around me, a mini cooper swung by, a few bikes flew away seemingly over my head. It was magnificent watching everyone execute my crazy idea. I was so caught up that I barely noticed Ringo driving the large bus towards me. If I had not run, I would have been squashed like a bug.

Ignoring my near death experience, I continued to film the crew running around like crazy people. I watched through the camera as Ringo's large bus crossed the line and came in first place in the made up race. I walked forward and zoomed in on his excited face as he walked off of the coach bus. George and John stepped out of the mini cooper and started yelling at their drummer about cheating. I turned my camera off and joined the group of Beatles.

"You cheated!" George yelled at him.

"I didn't cheat! I started driving later than you!" Ringo crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the two other Beatles.

"But it wasn't fair because you had the bus!" John whined. I watched the three of them fight like children when Paul came over and joined me.

"Does it matter?" Paul chimed in while getting off of his bike.

"It should!" John took his hat off and scratched the top of his head. "Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to my tent" I crossed my arms, we only shot one scene, how could he already be tired?

"Yeah, same here" George threw his arms up and yawned while I watched with disapproving eyes. I felt a sudden tug on my pencil dress.

"Excuse me, miss?" I turned around to see a small child looking up at me.

"Yes?" I kneeled down to look at the child straight on.

"Me and my brother are rather hungry, is there any food?" I stood back up and looked at my cousin for assistance. He looked back at me then pointed to the airport building.

"The canteen inside has some food set up for the cast and crew" he answered the little boy in front of me.

"Did someone say food?" George chimed in, "I could go for some food!" a strange gurgling sound came from next to me.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry" John touched his gurgling tummy and walked away with George.

"I could go for some grub" Paul said running after his friends. The little boy ran after Paul, feeling the need to play with my cousin. I started walking behind them too but was stopped by the last Beatle, who I hadn't realized wanted to talk to me.

"Fay, right?"

"Yeah," his cheeks went red and he scratched his head.

"I'm really sorry for almost running you over. I was really into the whole racing thing" I smiled at how embarrassed he was.

"That's quite alright! It probably looks really-" before I could finish, I was interrupted by the dark haired girl that was standing by Ringo earlier.

"Richy!" she ran over from the tents, her white dress flowing behind her and her large breasts bouncing. The drummer watched her with interested eyes.

"Oh, hello, love" he put his arm around her and kissed her lips softly. I could only imagine how soft his are. . . "did you meet Fay?"

"Hello," she put her arms quickly around me to be friendly. "Richy, I came over to tell you I'm leaving"

"Oh, its already five?" she nodded her head and he put his arms around her waist with a frown. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, me mum is waiting for me. I told her I'd be there at nine" he pouted and rested his head on her shoulder. I felt awkward and forgotten so I walked away from the couple.

Inside the canteen, I found Paul feeding Jane at a table with George, John, and John's wife. I sat down next to John and across from Jane with a plate full of food. "Mmm, I like a girl who can eat" John said from next to me.

"Excuse me? Isn't that your wife sitting next to you?" Cynthia, as I learned her name to be leaned forward.

"Don't worry, Fay. I'm used to it" she shrugged her shoulders and took a large bite of her food.

"True love here between Cyn and me" John said as he put his arm around her. She nuzzled into his chest and he took this moment to pounce on her. Pounce on her meaning that his mouth began to eat her's.

"This is normal" Jane shrugged at me then turned to Paul "Stop eating all of the food!"

"I'm sorry, love, I'm hungry!" he responded with a whine in his voice, a McCartney thing.

"George, where did your wife go?" I leaned over the table so he would catch my voice. It was like school lunch all over again.

"Oh, she left before we started filming. She had to be somewhere else" the large jacket on his shoulders shrugged making it look like they were his own shoulders. I continued to eat my food then felt someone sit down next to me. I began to blush.

"Hello, again" the low voice spoke as if from the kind angels above that I dreamed of as a child. When I looked at him, his smile got larger and his cheeks went red.

"Hello, Ringo" I spooned up my food and tried as hard as I could to not make a fool of myself. I also didn't want to stare too long at him because of the fear that he would realize the little crush I have on him.

"Now that I'm sitting here with you, I'd like to ask you some questions" my eyes went wide and the other Beatles watched with interested looks.

"Questions?" I raised an eyebrow but I was genuinely scared of what he would ask. I've heard stories on how dirty these four boys could be and I wasn't ready to go into what I did while at university.

"Was Paul a whiny child? I mean, he's pretty whiny now! He must've been a big whiner!" I giggled at his ramble and looked at Paul.

"I don't whine!" he whined and Jane laughed at him.

"He was a pretty big whiner!" I smiled while looking at my cousin, who pouted.

"Any funny stories?" Ringo brought my attention back to him. He has a way of doing that. Even in pictures or what I've seen on the telly.

"Well" I drew out the word while thinking, "there was one time he came up to me mum and whined, 'why is all the candy gone, auntie? That's the only reason why I come to this 'house!'" Everyone but Paul began to laugh at my imitation of him.

"That's not funny! Your mum always had candy in her house!" I crossed my arms and cocked my head at him.

"None that she gave me!"

"Well, maybe she just liked me better!" I leaned back in the chair and looked at the floor.

"Everyone liked you better" he pursed his lips after my mumble but went back to eating.

"Well this just got awkward" John stated out of the blue. I had slightly forgotten the others were there. The rhythm guitarist turned away from Paul and my spat to speak with his wife when the door of the canteen opened. Victor Spinelli, an actor in the movie and in the past two Beatles' films walked in, dressed in his army officer costume. He must have been reciting lines because none of it made sense. It didn't sound like it was even the same language.

"What's the meaning of _that_?" I asked Paul.

"It's for a scene I thought of for the film" Paul answered while rubbing Jane's back. "Don't worry about it."

"I thought you didn't have any ideas for the film" Paul gave me an annoyed look.

"No. I said there's no plot for the film. I have plenty of ideas in my head!" He tapped his forehead and Jane laughed.

"Oh, you mean in that big head of yours?" His smile disappeared.

"Whatever." I continued to eat my food while looking around at the cast. I felt like it was my decision as to what happened in this film because my cousin seemed to not have any preference as to the film's future. He felt that as long as the Beatles were in it, people would want to watch it. They are the biggest band in the world so he may be right. It did seem a little bit cocky though. By the time I was done eating, the band and their wives had left the canteen so I left also.

When I walked outside, I saw Ringo walking around in a circle alone. He kept taking out and putting his cigarette back into his mouth in a nervous manner. His presence made me a little nervous. I had been watching him for my whole life along with Paul but had never gotten the chance to really meet him. It was strange how I didn't feel the slightest nervous around my cousin, who was as famous as Ringo. I needed to confront him and face my fear. This was the only time I could.

**So did you guys like it? Please give me feedback! Let**** me know what you did/didn't like about it because I'm really nervous about how this came out. This is my least favorite chapter so even though some things are bad in this, you might just enjoy the rest of this story . . . So stay tuned. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story because I have another one for you. I apologize for this story being weird right now but it gets better.**

**I promise! Enjoy, all!**

"Fay, ray, pay, lay, jay" John was prancing towards me from the side of the canteen.

"Um, yes?" He made it to next to me and threw his arms around my shoulders.

"'_Twas Brillig and the slithy toves did gire and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe._" he quoted in a deep voice.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a poem by Lewis Carroll. I read the book every year" he pushed his glasses up to his nose. "'_Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the JubJub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!'_"

"Are you stoned already?"

"Mmhmm" John put his nose into my hair and sniffed my neck. "Your hair smells nice."

"Um, thank you. Where is your wife, John?"

"Oh, she left ten minutes ago. We had fifteen minutes to ourselves." John laughed at himself and I squirmed out of his arms. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I was going to speak to Ringo."

"Oh. Why?" I twitched my eye in frustration and impatience.

"Because," I groaned the word out to express how frustrating he was, "I need to face my fear of awkwardness and celebrities." I started to walk away but the guitarist caught my hand.

"Wait. Awkwardness? Celebrities? You mean like Paul? And me?"

"Yes."

"But you're not awkward around us. Oh! And George too!"

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him."

"Why Ringo?"

"Because he seems lonely! He needs someone to talk to!" John gasped causing me to jump.

"Fay! I am offended! How could Ringo be your favorite Beatle and not me?" I folded my arms in front of him and sighed.

"Because this happened" I ruffled his messy hair and flicked his glasses.

"Hey! It's not my fault my life spun out of control!" I shook my head and began to walk away again. "My other glasses broke, okay?!" the guitarist stopped me again.

"How did that happen?"

"Uhh. . ."

"Exactly. Can I go talk to Ringo now?" I whined at the guitarist.

"No. Come with me." he grabbed my hand and began dragging me the opposite way of the drummer. "You know, you whine a lot like Paul."

"Pardon me! I take that as an insult!" I looked from John's hand to his scruffy hair then whined, "Where are we going?"

"Wait." John dragged me along until we were at the area where the tents were. He brought me into the tent next to my own. He had a duffel bag on the floor across from the door with a blanket under it. A sleeping bag was on top of the blanket with another blanket on top of it. The whole place was a disheveled mess like himself.

"Why am I here?" John sat me down on the floor on his sleeping bag.

"Paul has Jane and you're the closest to him. I need a smoking buddy." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So I'm your second choice?"

"I'm _your_ second choice." I shrugged. John sat down across from me with a small bag in his hands. "Do you smoke? Wait, why am I asking?"

"I smoke a little."

"Gear." I watched him wrap up a joint for me and him with the pot that he had pulled out. I usually had imagined him being very rough with objects, I could see it in his hands but he moved delicately with to make the joint. He handed it over to me and lit it for us to share.

"Woah." I coughed a bit after inhaling.

"Like it?" I passed it to him.

"Yeah! It's a lot better than mine!"

"You brought some?" John looked surprised.

"Well, yes! But it's crap compared to this."

"I get special deals 'cause I'm a celebrity" John smiled as he inhaled more of the joint.

"For free?"

"No, just better quality."

"Right, that makes sense."

"So Fay, when was your first time?"

"My first time smoking?"

John nodded, "Yes."

"Why do you want to know?" His eyes narrowed even further. They sparkled with mischievous deeds being planned. I wanted to explore his plans further.

"I like firsts." He smiled to hint at his double meaning.

"My first time was in university" I giggled, "I just got some from my boyfriend."

"My first time was crappy but then Bob brought us some and it was pretty fuckin' awesome."

"Bob? Like Bob Dylan?"

"Yeah, who else?" I was in shock. How could my cousin smoke pot with Bob Dylan and not even tell me? I decided I'd confront Paul about it the next morning. For now I would gush about it with John, or try to.

"I don know! But that's something you should have told me!"

"Well, I didn't know you liked Bob! Hey, when was your first fucking?" I flinched at his sudden change of subject.

"Pardon?" Before he could answer, Paul walked in with Jane trailing behind him.

"Oh, there you are!" Jane plopped down next to me on the floor and Paul sat across from her.

"What are you doing with my cousin?" Paul asked the guitarist. John brought the joint to his lips.

"Just getting high on the crop of the world" Paul crossed his arms then asked for the joint.

My vision became hazy but George and Ringo joined us not long after Paul and Jane. Ringo sat down beside me but I stared at George. In my haze, his face was deformed like an alien. I reached forward and started to poke his cheeks. "Wow," I muttered and giggled, "I can feel your bones." George smiled and chuckled while the others stared at me until they all started laughing.

"Fay" Ringo's hand touched my thigh to get my attention. I took the joint up to my mouth again and filled my cheeks with smoke before putting out the joint completely. I turned to look at him but accidentally blew the smoke into his face.

"Oops, sorry" Heat rose to my cheeks but Ringo laughed.

"Sexy" He smiled flirtatiously while my ears heated up. _Sexy?_ In what way?

"I meant that in um, a friendly way" I raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say that out loud?" The drummer chuckled.

"Yes, you did."

"Oo, Ringo likes Fay! Ringo likes Fay!" John crawled over to the drummer and started poking Ringo's stomach.

"I'm married, mate!" Ringo laughed at the guitarist while my heart dropped. He was the one person that I could look at and want so badly to hold and love. Why did he have to be married?

Before I could continue to dwell on my depressing thoughts, I felt fingers on my abdomen. Ringo was tickling me profusely and I fell onto the floor laughing. I tried as hard as I could to push him away but I failed. "Stop! Stop!" I was out of breath when Ringo finally stopped and put his head down on my chest.

"I'm sorry, you were so open" I giggled and looked down into his blue eyes.

"You have really nice eyes" I pushed his hair out of his eyes but the smile that had appeared on his face, quickly disappeared. His mouth opened to speak but he said nothing because John's loud voice mixed with George's overpowered Ringo's.

"Ooooo!" John began to clap across from us so we sat up to see. I had thought moments before that he was _ooo_ing about us but I was wrong. Paul and Jane were on the floor in the middle of our circle making out. My cousin was lying on top of my old friend with his hands on her bra. She was shirtless and pulling on his pants while biting his lip.

"I think I need to go to bed" I started to get up and Ringo grabbed my hand.

"I'll come with you" we waved goodnight to the rest of the group, who barely noticed us, then went outside. "Can I talk to you before you go to bed?"

"Huh?" My heart started to beat faster with anticipation.

"I wanted to talk about the movie" My heart dropped again. I was hoping it was something else.

"Oh. What is it?"

"I just don't want the camera always focused on me. Is there someway that you can equally put the others in it?" My face twisted in thought.

"I can probably think of something" The drummer smiled and took my hands.

"Thank you, Fay, I really look forward to working with you. Good night."

"Good night, Ringo" he started walking away but smiled back at me. It was a knowing smile as though he could sense my nerves. I wish I could have invited him inside of my tent but he would have said no. As I walked into my own tent, I realized that I would have to stay away from the drummer or get help from John to get closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

It was the beginning of filming for all of us but no one would cooperate with me. No matter how much I yelled and screamed at the cast, no one listened. We started filming a scene where Ringo walks down the street with his aunt by traveling to the closest town. Unfortunately, Paul was over my shoulder the majority of the time and we had to film the scene multiple times because there was "too much Ringo".

After the third time stopping, Ringo finally came over to the camera to see if he was doing something wrong. "What did I do?"

Paul opened his mouth to answer him but I beat him to it, "You didn't do anything wrong! It's my camera skills that are the problem."

"She keeps putting the camera on you for too long." My face turned bright red and I put my hands on the back of neck.

"Oh." Ringo's eyebrows knitted together before he said, "Well, I don't want to take people's camera time away from them." He scratched the back of his head while walking back to the set.

"Try to remain focused, huh? We're trying to make a movie here," Paul said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm getting tired and frustrated from no one listening to me." I answered calmly.

Paul crossed his arms and stared at me blankly, "Well, I thought you would be better than that. We'll shoot one more scene then break for a day."

"Okay." I put the camera back into position as Paul motioned for the scene to start. I followed Ringo and his aunt but kept the two on screen for the same amount of time. I zoomed in on the drummer only when he spoke then followed them onto the bus. The scene ended and we moved on to the next scene.

When we broke for lunch, the boys disappeared and I was forced to sit with Jane, not that there was anything wrong with that but I knew she would go on about Paul and their lovemaking. The one way I knew that was from hearing them last night even though their tent was on the opposite side of the set up.

"So Fay," she said right after I had picked up my sandwich. I was starving and thus began to stuff my face full of cheese and turkey. "Have you met anyone interesting yet?"

"Interesting?"

"Yes. Anyone you think is attractive?" Of course I have, but I couldn't tell Jane that because she would just tell me there isn't a chance, he's married. So I lied.

"No, I haven't."

"Really?" her face dropped, "That's a little shocking." I shrugged my shoulders then continued to stuff my face with the sandwich.

"Wait!" I stopped mid-chew to look at Jane, who was standing up in surprise. "We should find you someone! It's a huge cast, there should be someone here for you."

"That's really okay, Jane" I said with a mouth full of food. Once I put the rest of the sandwich in my mouth, Jane grasped my hand and gasped.

"Fay, are you a virgin?" She whispered the words as though it was against the laws of nature.

"We don't need to talk about this." My face went bright red. I stood up from the table with my plate and brought it to the trash.

"Fay, wait!" Jane was right on my heels and followed me to the outside of the canteen. I made a path straight for my own tent. "So you are a virgin!" Jane said once we got inside. "That's okay! That gives us more of a reason to find you someone."

"I don't want anyone though!" I exclaimed to her.

"Are you a. . .a. . ._lesbian?_" my eyes went wide and I stared at her, "I mean, I could probably just get John to bang that right out of you! I'll go get him now, he won't even remember."

I grabbed her hand, "Jane, I'm not gay."

"Oh, what a relief!" My friend relaxed and sat down on the floor of the tent. "What's the problem then?"

"I just have someone in my life that I'm waiting for." I slowly sat down across from her on my sleeping bag near my pillow.

"Who is he?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's sweet." I looked down at my watch for an excuse to leave, "I think I need to get back."

"Oh. Is it time already?" Jane followed me by getting up and then followed me outside. We didn't make it very far before we bumped into someone.

"Oops, pardon me." I mumbled.

"I was looking for you." Ringo was standing in front of me in his wizard costume for the next set of scenes.

"O-oh?" I stuttered and Jane eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for earlier." I nodded my head.

"I'm going to go find Paul" Jane mumbled to me. "I'll see you later."

"Why do you want to apologize? You didn't do anything wrong." I looked into his blue eyes and saw they were red from obvious reasons.

"I felt rude for snapping. I want to explain that I don't really enjoy the camera as much as I used to but I feel obligated to since I'm a celebrity." He scratched his head and I watched him intently. I had never wanted someone so much in my life as much as I want him. It hurts.

"You really don't need to apologize for that. I understand." I started moving my hands for something to take my mind away from him. I was failing.

"I also want to apologize for Paul. He's rude to everyone." I chuckled at the drummer's comment but heard Paul in the distance calling for everyone to get together to start acting. "The only one not ready is John." Ringo sounded annoyed but walked away.

I pictured John asleep in his tent and not able to hear Paul's call so I decided to look in his tent myself. I figured I was helping him by saving him from the wrath of Paul but I made a mistake. John was inside his tent but not alone. He was lying on the floor of the tent with a young blonde woman on top of his naked body. I watched the two bodies perfectly in sync with their movements, moans, and gasps. I couldn't help but stare for longer than a second before I backed out of the tent. Even after seeing that I still wonder how that could be enjoyable. I'll probably die a virgin because I'm so insecure.

"Fay, where were you?" Paul interrogated me once I came back to the main set. He was dressed up in his wizard costume like Ringo but unlike Ringo, he had a cigarette in his hand instead of a wand. "You're one of the most important people here."

"Oh, thanks." I walked slowly to pick up my camera box so I could get instructions from Paul. Everyone gathered around my cousin because he was the boss. He instructed that we would be traveling into town again where we rented out a building to use for the wizard scene. After five minutes of instructions, John had appeared next to me and Paul had finished speaking. Everyone began to move but I grabbed the rhythm guitarist's hand before he could escape. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What do you want?" His blase expression kept in place while I explained what I had seen in his tent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you and . . . not Cynthia." I looked down at my feet.

"We're okay as long as you don't tell her." I nodded my head awkwardly. "What? Is there something else?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Why are you acting so strange about it?" John's eyes narrowed to slits. "Wait." he lifted my arm and sniffed it before saying, "Fay Ray, are you clean?"

"Clean?"

"Yeah, when was your last fucking?" my eyes went bug eyed and I began to stammer gibberish. "You're a virgin?" he whispered the words harshly like my father would scold me.

"It's a touchy subject but it keeps coming up today." I chuckled nervously.

"Well," John took a step closer to me and touched my hip with his finger, "I could take that away from you."

"That's been brought up too." John's finger snaked around to pull me closer and make me uncomfortable.

"It'll be great!" He smiled then whispered, "Virgins are great." I bit my lip and stepped away. "Or are you saving it for Ringo?"

"What are you talking about?" My face and ears burned with red hot heat from my body.

"He's your favorite out of all of us, you follow him around even with the camera, you both stare at each other! You wanna fuck him, I get it! I'm not the only one who likes the virgins!"

"Please stop talking. Now." John chuckled to himself. "We need to get to filming. Get on the bus, John." I was annoyed that everyone was in my business. I wanted to be left alone, I even wanted to film alone and my own way but Paul wouldn't have that.

I got on to the bus and sat down in this first seat with my camera next to me. Ringo was two seats behind me, sitting with the actress playing his aunt. I kept looking back at him but he gabbed on to the actress. John was on the opposite side of the bus from Ringo and two seats back with George. John's head was already against the window in a sleeping position while George scanned the people on the bus. I didn't find my cousin until he came up to the front of the bus to yell at me.

"Listen Fay, I need you to film the bus while driving and zoom in on each of us. We just need the filming for scenes between scenes." I nodded my head, not really listening to what he was saying. My blood pressure was rising with annoyance but I pushed it back so I wouldn't frustrate him. That was the last thing I needed.

"Got it, Paulie." He gave me a look then returned to his seat in the back next to the blonde girl that John was having sex with.

I set up my camera and realized that the four Beatles had taken off their wizards robes and hats and were wearing their regular acting clothes. I walked the camera down the aisle of the bus, moving it back and forth to look at each Beatle. I left it on each of them for the same amount of time so that the viewers could listen to the innocent conversations each one was talking. I got down to the end where Paul was to film him. He chewed a piece of gum, stared at the girl next to him, then looked out the window in a daydream. After filming him, I finally turned the camera off and let him know we were done.

"That was a lot better than this morning" he told me with one thumb up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, a little annoyed with my cousin, before I returned to the front.

"Hey, Fay" I heard whispering and looked behind me at John. He held up two hands, one like a circle and the other was just his index finger. He put his index finger through the circle of the other hand. My face and my neck went bright red but I just shook my head. I knew he would get satisfaction from me making a scene. George had seen this gesture from John and began to laugh. I glared at him but then he beckoned for me to come sit with him and George. I quickly put my camera away in its box then I got up to sit behind them.

"What do you want?" John and George continued to giggle to themselves. "What? What is so funny?"

"Yano, Fay, if you're so afraid of it hurting, you can do some foreplay before the actual sex!" John licked his lips suggestively then continued to laugh with George. That's when I realized that they were laughing about me still being a virgin. I crossed my arms while my face went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Did you call me over here just to make fun of me?"

John shook his head while giggling. When he did stop, he took my hand in his own then said, "But really, Fay, you shouldn't worry about it hurting and all that. It's really easy." I pulled my hand away and stood up. The bus had stopped so each cast member was getting off. I rushed to the front to get my camera box, then I stepped off of the bus.

I followed cast members that had gotten off of the bus before me to a warehouse where we were going to shoot the wizard scenes. Once inside, the cast members began to set up the set while I set up my camera.

Before I could start filming, someone tapped my shoulder. "Um, Fay?"

"What?" I stood up to see the person who tapped my shoulder was George. He was in his wizard costume with a wand in his hand. It seems that he had tapped my shoulder with that wand.

"John told me to come get you." I rolled my eyes. What does he need me for?

"Why?" George shrugged his shoulders then walked away to lead me to the rhythm guitarist.

"What do you want?" I asked John. He smiled with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ringo needs help with his costume." He kept the smile on his face while my face went red with embarrassment. Both Beatles stared at me, waiting for my next move.

"Okay" John brought me forward and pushed me into a room where Ringo was getting his robe on. The robe was over his head so I walked over to him and pulled the robe down over him.

"Oh, Fay," Ringo's eyes were wide with surprise "What are you doing in here?" He pulled down on his robe so it was covering him completely.

"John told me you needed my help. I don't know why."

"Well, now that you mention it, I do need your help." I cursed John in my head because I knew he had been lying.

"With what? I can usually help with anything." I smiled and chuckled at myself. I was a failure when it came to flirting. I shouldn't be flirting anyway. Ringo is married after all.

"I just can't get me hat on." He picked up his hat and put it on his head, but the hat just slipped off. I pursed my lips in thought.

"Just give me a moment." I grabbed Ringo's hand and brought him to the discarded couch in the room. I sat him down so his head was at the right level for me to put the wizard hat on him. I heard John's voice in my head giving me advice on sex. With that, I decided to make a big move.

"Can you get it?"

"No, I need to get a better angle." I lifted my knees up beside his legs so that his body was between my legs. My conscience scolded me for being so sudden but I figured it was okay with John cheating on his wife and all. I could feel Ringo's breath on the v of my shirt and it made me nervous. He was so close to me but he still felt far. I fiddled my fingers with the back of his hat so he was even closer to me.

"Fay."

"Wait, I've almost got it." When I started to pull on the back of the hat, I felt something on my back thigh and realized that Ringo was holding onto my legs. Once I noticed that, I lost my balance and fell on top of the drummer. "Oh, um, I'm sorry!" I immediately pushed myself up off of him.

"Fay, wait." I was halfway to the door.

"I'm really sorry! I need to get back to filming."

"But Fay, I need to tell you something." I stopped with my hand above the doorknob and turned.

"C-can we talk about this later?" Ringo's sad blue eyes stared into my own.

"A guarantee." I smiled at him then walked out of the room. John was waiting there for me but I ignored him. If I told him, my pride for myself would disappear and be wasted.


End file.
